Birthday Bash!
by celrock
Summary: It's babysmurfrock's birthday, and all of the Rugrats fan fic authors, along with their OC's, and the Rugrats themselves, have gathered together, to throw babysmurfrock a huge surprise party at Tommy and Dil's house! Written in honor of today being babysmurfrock's actual birthday, hope you enjoy!


Birthday Bash!

Summary: It's babysmurfrock's birthday, and all of the Rugrats fan fic authors, along with their OC's, and the Rugrats themselves, have gathered together, to throw babysmurfrock a huge surprise party at Tommy and Dil's house! Written in honor of today being babysmurfrock's actual birthday, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Bassum is owned by TheUnkownAuthor, Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories, Savanna is owned by babysmurfrock, Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper, Hazel and Hanna are owned by AsToldByHazelNut, Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles, Courtney, Hunter and Brandon are owned by Tropical and Sean, Cree, Summer and Starr are owned by lilnate13, Ron is owned by Boris Yeltsin, and Anthony is owned by sovietlollipop.

Start of Story

Babysmurfrock was really excited! Today was her birthday, and she would be fifteen-years-old, only one year away from getting her driver's license! Unfortunately, she had to go to school on her birthday. She sat in her second period English class, wishing the day would speed up, so she could get on to celebrating. While the teacher lectured on and on and on about the book they were reading, A Tale of Two Cities, a note was handed to her in class. It read, "Head directly to your cousin Savanna's house after school, she needs a babysitter."

Babysmurfrock groaned. She loved her cousin Savanna, but did she really have to babysit on her birthday? Little did she know what the day was about to bring! Later, when school finally got out, babysmurfrock headed to Savanna's house, where she found her playing in the yard with a red tricycle.

"Hi, Happy Birthday!" Said Savanna, who was wearing a green dress and white sandles.

"Hi Savanna, thank you!" Said babysmurfrock, as she knelt down in the grass next to her one-year-old cousin. Babysmurfrock was wearing a red buttondown shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Can I ask you something?" Savanna asked.

"Sure Savanna, anything." Said babysmurfrock.

"Can you please teach me how to ride this tricycle, and we go across the street to Tommy's house?" Savanna asked.

"Oh I don't know, aren't you a little bit young for that?" Babysmurfrock asked.

"Come on babysmurfrock, Tommy can ride." Said Savanna.

"Yes, that's true, but Tommy is a year older than you. He's two-years-old, and has developed more of his motor skills. And even for him, riding a bike was hard." Said babysmurfrock.

Savanna pouted, letting out a small sigh.

"Oh all right, if you're that desperate, we'll give it a try." Said babysmurfrock.

She helped Savanna get on to the tricycle, and showed her what to do. To her amazement, Savanna caught on quickly, as she pedaled across the street very quickly, babysmurfrock having to catch up with her.

"Wait! Slow down!" Called babysmurfrock, as Savanna's bike bumped into the curb of the sidewalk that was across the street. Savanna clutched on to the handlebars with all of her might.

The trike nearly tipped over but babysmurfrock got there just in time to catch her baby cousin. Relieved that Savanna was all right, she carried her cousin in one hand, and wheeled the bike up the driveway into the Pickles garage with the other. Once it was safe out of harm's way, they walked up to the front door, and babysmurfrock let Savanna ring the doorbell. They heard footsteps as somebody came to the door. The door opened to reveal a man with brown hair, wearing a gray confederate uniform.

"Come inside, but be quiet, the kids are napping." Said Peter in a low tone of voice, putting a finger up to his lips.

"Ok." Said babysmurfrock, as she, carrying Savanna, tip towed quietly into the house.

Peter closed the front door and the house was completely dark. Babysmurfrock groped around till she found a lightswitch. She turned it on, and got the biggest surprise of her life!

"Surprise!" Cried Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Susie, Angelica, Summer, Cree, Starr, lilnate13, Ron, Boris Yeltsin, Bassum, TheUnkownAuthor, Hazel, Hanna, AsToldByHazelNut, Courtney, Brandon, Hunter, Tropical and Sean, Natalie, Emma Pickles, Rosie, Nairobi-harper, Jesse, Jesse Barrow Stories, Peter, TCKing12, Celrock, Zack, and olaughlinhunter.

"Wow! All of this, for me?" Babysmurfrock cried.

"Yes, we love your story, Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's, and just had to throw you a party! It was all Celrock and Zack's idea." Explained tropical and sean, as they led babysmurfrock over to a couch, where she sat down next to Boris Yeltsin.

For a few minutes, everybody chit chatted with one another, and Savanna told Tommy and Chuckie about how her cousin babysmurfrock taught her how to ride her tricycle! After some time passed for the authors, OC's and Rugrats to mingle with one another, lilnate13 went to the front of the living room, carrying a huge box wrapped in shiny dark green paper, with several bright red bows on top.

"Babysmurfrock, this, is for you. We all pitched in and got you this great gift! Here, open it!" Said lilnate13, as he handed babysmurfrock the giant wrapped package.

She unwrapped the package, where she found a huge hand painted orange wooden box. She opened the box to find something incredible inside. It was the complete series of Rugrats on DVD! All nine seasons!

"Oooh wow! All nine seasons of Rugrats on DVD, you shouldn't have! Thank you so very much everybody." Said babysmurfrock with a smile, as she gave lilnate13 a hug, and everybody else joined in the group hug.

They set the crate of DVD's down by the television, and headed into the kitchen, where a long rectangular table was set up, and a birthday cake sat in the middle of the table. It was a yellow cake with chocolate icing. Everybody took a seat at the table, and TheUnkownAuthor stood up at one end.

"I'd like to make a toast, Happy Birthday babysmurfrock, may there be many years ahead of you, and, you totally rock!" Said TheUnkownAuthor, as everybody picked up their glasses set out for them of sparkling apple sider, and made the toast.

Babysmurfrock blew out her candles, and they all dined on birthday cake and sparkling apple sider. They even gave neopolitan ice cream to anybody who wanted it. Everybody except Ron, Hazel and Natalie had some ice cream. After everyone finished their cake and ice cream, they headed out into the backyard to have some fun and get some fresh air, on this beautiful sunny afternoon.

"So, what are we gonna do now Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I know, why don't we all get in a huge circle around the yard, and play catch with my favoritest ball!" Suggested Tommy, holding up his green ball with the blue stripe and orange star on it.

He threw it to Chuckie, who threw it to Zack, and the ball went all around the circle to each OC, Rugrat and Fan Fic author, even Angelica, Summer and Cree joined in the games, mainly because with how much room everyone took up, it nearly took the whole yard to space everybody out good enough to play, so there wasn't much else for those three girls to go and do. However, when it finally reached olaughlinhunter, who was suppose to throw the ball back to Tommy, he did something that nobody was expecting. Rather than throwing it to Tommy, he threw the ball into the air, way over all of the toddlers' heads, sending the ball over the fence into the next yard.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Tommy asked.

"You know exactly why I did that Tommy. To get my revenge!" Snapped olaughlinhunter.

"Revenge, uh, I don't understand." Said Tommy.

"Sure you do, Mr. "Don't worry Chuckie, no matter what happens, we'll always be your friends." Yeah Tommy, nice sentiment, but you didn't even give Megan a chance to apologize to Chuckie! You just, took matters into your own hands." Griped olaughlinhunter.

By this time, several fan fic authors were giving him strange looks, a bit confused as to what he was going on about.

"Megan?" Tommy asked out of confusion, unsure of who olaughlinhunter was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me pipsqueak, you know exactly who Megan is. Think back to the episode, Cradle Attractions from season 3? Chuckie's first girlfriend?" Said olaughlinhunter.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Said Tommy.

"So, why did you do it? Why didn't you let Chuckie and Megan work things out? Huh? Huh?" Asked olaughlinhunter in a demanding tone.

"I was just, trying to help Chuckie feel better that's all. I mean, he really liked Megan, and was sad cuz she was gone." Said Tommy.

"Liked her? Liked her? How can you like someone who trips you with their foot, poors mud on you when playing soldiers, pokes you with a branch, and won't accept nice jestures like flowers and a Reptar bar?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"Ok ok, I'll admit, Megan was kind of strange, while my second girlfriend Emma, was really nice, it was her big brother who was the problem, but I really liked Megan, till she went and founded somebody else to play with the next day, completely forgetting about me. Maybe she didn't wanna say she was sorry. You ever think of that?" Chuckie asked in an angry tone.

"Maybe not, but it's thanks to Tommy there that she didn't even get a chance to apologize to you, possibly allowing you two to be good friends, and for that Tommy, you get to relive another episode, yep, Barbecue Story from season 1." Said olaughlinhunter.

"Does this mean we've gots to go get your ball back now Tommy?" Phil asked.

"Yep, come on guys, let's go." Said Tommy, who turned around and pulled back the loose board in the fence.

"Correction Tommy, you're going to get that ball back all by yourself. And don't expect Spike or Spikfi to come rescue you this time, as they're tied up." Said olaughlinhunter, who pointed in the direction of the doghouse, where Spike and Spikfi were tied down on lines, taking a nap.

"Be careful Tommy." Called Nairobi-harper.

"Wait a minute Nairobi-harper, the doggy don't live back theres no more. Remember? My mommy soldid it to that man who owned Cuddles the poodle after my grandma died. And then, the house was torn down, making it a vacant lot." Said Rosie.

"Even more of a reason to be careful, as they never cleaned up from the demolition." Called Nairobi-harper.

"Demolition? What's that?" Chuckie asked.

"Something very scary Chuckie, it's when people take big machines and knock a building down, in this case, Rosie's grandmother's house." Explained Nairobi-harper.

"Why would they do that?" Chuckie asked.

"Because the house was old and falling apart." Replied Nairobi-harper.

"So that's what those noises were behind Tommy's backyard a while back." Said Kimi.

"We thought it was a monster or something." Said Jesse.

"Nope." Said Nairobi-harper.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. I'm off to get my ball, I'll be back." Said Tommy, as he disappeared through the flap in the fence, causing it to dangle back down, covering the whole.

Just then, Emma Pickles walked up to olaughlinhunter, and punched him in the face.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

"For being so mean to Tommy like that. You'd better apologize when he comes back, and, if he should get hurt, you're gonna be the one to patch up his boo boos, got it?" Snapped Emma Pickles.

Olaughlinhunter nodded with a frown, as he sat down in the grass and buried his face in his hands. All of the Rugrats and OC's got into the sandbox and started making a sandcastle, except for Angelica, Summer and Cree, who all went inside to watch Cynthia P.I. on TV, and avoid those dumb babies and those grown ups, some of which, felt it necessary to seek revenge on Tommy. Cree just stared at herself for a while in her makeup mirror.

"Girl bye." Cree muttered to herself, as Cynthia P.I. started on the TV.

Back outside, in the vacant lot behind Tommy's house, which was once that yard of doom with a bull dog in it, Tommy spotted his ball. It had landed right in the middle of a pile of splinters of wood and broken glass, but Tommy didn't care. He was going to get that ball back, if it was the last thing he did. He looked around, to see if there were any tree branches he could use, to pry the ball out of the middle of the pile of debree, but there were none in sight. It looked like the only way he was going to get his ball back, was to crawl through the pile of rubbish, and seeing he was wearing his light blue signature t-shirt, a pair of dark blue cotton shorts, and was barefooted, he knew this trip might be painful, but he wasn't going to lose his ball. He got down on his hands and knees, crawling through the pile, getting several scrapes along the way, and a piece of broken glass cut his finger. Tommy bit his lip when the pain sunk in. He knew if he started crying, olaughlinhunter might just start laughing at him or something, besides, he was a year older from the last time he went to rescue that ball, he wasn't going to back down by any means.

Finally, he reached the ball and picked it up. He stood up, sadly though, he was standing on a pile of splinters, that went into his feet. As a result of the sudden pain of the splinters, Tommy fell flat on his face, getting several more cuts and splinters, including several boo boos on his face. The ball went flying out of his hands and landed near the fence. Tommy lifted his head to see where it landed, thankful that it landed near where he needed to go. He painfully made his way back towards the fence, leaving a trail of blood, as his finger and a couple of places on his legs were bleeding, but he was determined to get back to the other yard. Still biting his lip, he was relieved when he finally crawled out of the mess of splinters and broken glass, to find himself on soft green grass again. He got up and ran for the fence, not caring that the splinters in his feet were killing him. He picked up his ball, and made his way back through the loose board into his backyard. Upon entering the yard, Peter spotted him.

"Oh my gosh Tommy, look at you! You're hurt!" Cried Peter.

"Nice going olaughlinhunter, look at what you did?" Snapped TCKing12.

"Yeah, look at what you did." Added lilnate13.

At this point, Tommy couldn't take it anymore. The purple haired two-year-old toddler threw his ball down on to the ground, collapsed to the ground, and started crying. Olaughlinhunter rushed over to him, a sad expression on his face.

"Oh Tommy, I am so sorry. If I had known you were going to get hurt, I would have never done that to you." Said olaughlinhunter apologetically, as he scooped up the crying toddler, and took Tommy inside to tend to his wounds.

Babysmurfrock spotted the ball in the grass, which had some blood on it from Tommy's cut finger, so she cleaned it up, and several of the OC's, along with Phil, Lil and Kimi, all decided to play catch, while Dil went inside to see if his brother was ok. He peered into the bathroom where olaughlinhunter was removing several splinters from Tommy with some tweezers, and applying antibiotic creams to his wounds, along with blue bandages with Reptar's face on them, just like the bandage he wore in The First Cut episode.

"Ow! Can we just apply the stickies without the stingy stuff?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry Tommy, but the stingy stuff has to be there. You don't wanna get tangerine, do you?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Tommy nodded.

by the time olaughlinhunter was finished patching up Tommy's wounds, he was a splitting image of that little girl Sam, the girl covered in bandages from getting a ton of boo boos who he met in the episode, Opposites Attract. Tommy was covered from head to toe in bandages, and there were even some on the bottom of his feet where splinters were removed. He almost looked like a purple haired mummy with eyes!

"Feel better?" Olaughlinhunter asked Tommy, as he carried him into the living room and set him down on one end of the couch. By this time, the room was deserted, as Angelica, Summer and Cree, had all wandered off to another part of the house to play with Angelica's Cynthia town house and little red sports car. She was finally quiet the previous Saturday morning, and unlike the last time her parents bribed her with those toys, the babies weren't there the second time around, to wonder what was wrong with her, causing them to think Angelica wanted to play, only causing her to crack in the end. So she finally got those toys, and couldn't wait to play with them, as that day was show and tell day at preschool, so she took them to share with her class, even though she would have rather played with them by herself. It was that, or no dessert for a week.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you didn't have to do that." Said Tommy.

Relieved that despite going through two packages of bandages, Tommy's mouth didn't have to be bandaged shut, olaughlinhunter replied.

"Again, I'm very sorry. I just wanted you to understand how I felt about how that episode ended, and that how you and Chuckie dealt with Megan was just, wrong in my opinion. I promise, I'll never throw your ball over the fence again, and, deep down, I'm really nice, not like Angelica, I'll never do something like that ever again. Forgive me?" Olaughlinhunter asked.

Tommy nodded and gave him a hug.

A few minutes later, everybody came in from outside, tired out, and hungry for some dinner.

"So, what are we gonna eat tonight?" Celrock asked.

"Shouldn't we let babysmurfrock decide? After all, it is her birthday." Said Jesse Barrow Stories.

"You're right." Said Peter.

"Well, I'm in the mood for some pizza! And a big pepperoni pizza at that!" Said babysmurfrock excitedly.

"Then pizza it is, and since sovietlollipop couldn't be here for the party, but was planning to come over this evening, we'll see if she can pick up the pizza on the way!" Said TCKing12, as he pulled out his cell phone, and called up Pizza Palace, to order it.

While they waited for sovietlollipop to show up with their party sized pizza, everyone sat down, trying to decide how they would spend their evening.

"So what would you like to do tonight babysmurfrock?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"I'd like to sit down with all of you, and watch my new DVD's!" Said babysmurfrock.

"That's a great idea!" Said Zack.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

"So, what DVD are we going to start with?" Peter asked.

"I wanna start with my all time favorite episode, Angelica's Birthday, from season 3. It's on disc 3 in the 6 disc season 3 DVD set." Said olaughlinhunter.

"No, let's start with Reptar on Ice, it's on season 2, disc 2." Said Celrock.

"No no no, Mother's Day is Sunday, we've got to watch the Mother's Day special from season 4, disc 1!" Said TheUnkownAuthor.

"No, Regarding Stuie!" Said Boris Yeltsin.

"No! Adventure Squad, from season 7!" Said tropical and sean.

"No, it's gotta be, Early Retirement from season 8!" Said Emma Pickles.

"No no no no, we should go backwards, and go from the last episode, down to the first one. So, we start, with Kimi Takes the Cake from season 9!" Said lilnate13.

Everyone kept going around, naming off episodes, till Tommy spoke up.

"Guys! Guys! Stop!" Tommy shouted, getting all of the authors, OC's, and his friends attention.

Once the room was silent, he continued.

"Guys, it's babysmurfrock's birthday, so, I think she should pick what we watch firstest." Suggested Tommy.

"You're right Tommy, good idea. So babysmurfrock, what episode do you wanna start with?" Zack asked.

"Well, lilnate13 did have a good idea there, only, I prefer to watch the episodes in order. And, the first episode is birthday related. Let's start from the very beginning, with season 1, disc 1, and the episode that started it all, Tommy's First Birthday." Said babysmurfrock.

"Wait a minute, I thought Tommy Pickles, and The Great White Thing started it all?" Jesse asked.

"The episode that started it all publically morron." Griped Summer, who came into the room at this point, overhearing the conversation.

"Well hi Summer, long time no see, where have you been?" TCKing12 asked.

"Playing, till my snobby sister wouldn't let me play with her toy anymore." Said Summer, crossing her arms and looking down at the floor in disgust.

"Because it's my toy, and I'm sick of sharing it. I had to share the stupid thing all day at preschool, and Harold nearly ate one of Cynthia's shoes, thinking it was a piece of candy. What an idiot!" Griped Angelica, as she came into the living room, and took a seat across from her sister.

"Yeah! Boy bye Harold! Glad that freak couldn't make it to this party, he's not da bomb in my book." Said Cree, as she sat on the floor next to her sister Susie, hiding her face behind her mirror, ignoring everyone around her.

Babysmurfrock was about to put on the DVD, when the doorbell rang. Peter went to the door to find sovietlollipop standing there, with a large pizza box in her hand. She was all dressed up, her hair pulled back in a silver ponytail, wearing a long bright pink dress and black high heals. Peter opened the door and let her in. To his surprise, another little boy walked in behind her, Angelica's cousin from her mother's side of the family, Anthony.

" _Great, and I thought my days of seeing that pipsqueak were over upon returning from that cruise._ " Angelica thought to herself, as she saw Anthony walk into the living room, very displeased to see him at this party, even though she didn't want to spend the night with the dumb babies, she had no choice.

Angelica stuck her foot out, in hopes to trip Anthony, only she tripped sovietlollipop instead, causing the pizza box to go flying out of her hands, causing the pizza to fly everywhere, getting cheese, pepperoni and pizza sauce all over the walls and carpet!

"Oh no!" Everyone cried.

It looked like dinner was ruined, thanks to Angelica. As a result of this, she was put to work, cleaning up the mess in the living room, all by herself, while everyone else went into the kitchen, thankful to find that Stu and Didi had stocked up on ingrediants for making pizza, before going away for the weekend, leaving Peter to watch the kids, and unknown to them, this surprise party thrown for the birthday girl, babysmurfrock. They got together several ingredients, and everyone made their own pizzas, each author along with their OC's. And Brandon, Hunter, Courtney, and tropical and sean, Bassum, and TheUnkownAuthor, all helped babysmurfrock and Savanna, make a new pepperoni pizza.

"What should we have Angelica eat? She didn't get to make a pizza with us." Chuckie asked, sad that Angelica didn't get to help, even though she deserved to be punished.

"Let's make her a pizza with yucky old green stuff from under the couch!" Suggested Phil.

"Yeah! Let's do that." Added Lil.

"No worries babies, I'm making her a pizza she'll never forget." Anthony said, an evil grin on his face, as he put the last piece of broccoli on top of Angelica's pizza dough.

Another hour had gone by, and everyone's custom made pizzas came out of the oven, and were served to them.

"Here you go Angelica." Said Susie, handing Angelica her plate of pizza, made for her by Anthony.

"Anthony!" Angelica shouted, about ready to throw the broccoli pizza across the room, when Peter spotted her.

"Angelica, you do realize if you throw that, you won't get anything else to eat tonight?" Peter asked.

Angelica gulped, her stomach now in knots, as she put the plate down, staring at the pizza topped with broccoli. She absolutely hated it, but decided she'd better eat it, as she was already in enough trouble, as she already ruined dinner for everybody else, and didn't wish to starve. Reluctantly, she ate her yucky pizza, while everyone else had custom made pizzas they had made themselves, except Dil and Starr helped Tommy with his, since he was bandaged up so good, it was hard for him to make his plain cheese pizza he requested.

Once everybody was settled down, eating on their pizza, babysmurfrock went to the front of the room, and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Before we start watching the episodes of Rugrats on the DVD's I got for my birthday, I'd just like to say thank you again to everybody, for making this, one of the best birthdays ever!" Said babysmurfrock, as everybody clapped and cheered for her.

"You're welcome! And For your information, sovietlollipop made the box we put your DVD's in at her school's shop class." Said lilnate13.

"And didn't you paint the box?" Sovietlollipop asked.

"Yes, I did, and I painted it orange, as that's the color of the Nickelodeon logo, and babysmurfrock's favorite color!" Said lilnate13.

"Thank you, thank you. And now, let's watch the show that brought us all together in the first place, the Rugrats, and dine on our fabulous pizzas, which, if it weren't for Angelica, we wouldn't be eating on such wonderful creations created by us!" Said babysmurfrock, as she put disc 1 of season 1 of Rugrats into the DVD player, and pressed the play button.

Once the theme music was playing, she took a seat on the couch next to Tommy and Dil, and everyone had a blast, watching Rugrats, and eating pizza.

The End


End file.
